The present invention relates to a window operating mechanism utilizing a rail, cursor, and motor. More preferably, the present invention pertains to a window lift mechanisms for automotive applications that utilizes a rail, cursor and motor integral with the rail that utilizes a plastic modular design, eliminating many typical components and thereby decreasing the cost of such a mechanism.
Window lift mechanisms typically occupy a large amount of space in a vehicle door. Most known systems have a large number of components mechanically connected to drive the window. These systems are somewhat complex and expensive. As an example, the systems include drums, cables, pulleys or other components. Brackets, gears and other components are used to mount and connect these components.
Further, most known window lift mechanism""s include a number of metal parts. These parts can be driven into the vehicle cab in a collision, which is undesirable. Also, known window lift mechanisms are complex to assemble during manufacture of the vehicle.
It is to these purposes that the present invention is directed.
The present invention eliminates the need for much of the hardware or components typically associated with a window lift mechanism, such as the drum, cables, and pulleys of a drum and cable window regulator. The need for the brackets, gears and other components of a gear driven window regulator has also been eliminated by the present invention.
The present invention utilizes a plastic rail and cursor arrangement to impart motion to a window, thereby eliminating most of the mechanical means needed to impart motion when utilizing a typical window arrangement. The decrease in the number of components reduces the overall cost of the window lift mechanism, as well as simplifies the task of assembling the window lift mechanism during the manufacturing process.
In one embodiment, a window lift mechanism has a window connected to at least one cursor, at least one rail connected to a vehicle door, and a linear motor having a stator and a moving element with the moving element associated with the cursor, and the stator associated with the rail.
Removing many of the metal components, such as the gears, brackets, etc. of the typical window lift mechanism, and replacing them with a plastic modular rail system, reduces potential penetration of the door during a side impact collision.
It is therefore, the purpose of the present invention to cure those deficiencies covered above, by providing a window lift mechanism that utilizes a modular rail and cursor arrangement to provide a window lift mechanism that utilizes fewer components and occupies less space than a typical window lift mechanism.